


alex and liz freak it

by berrywrites



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywrites/pseuds/berrywrites
Summary: something for myself lmao, self indulgent





	alex and liz freak it

“I’m horny.”

Liz lays on her bed as Alex lays beside her, texting at the speed of light. He makes a confused face.

”What do you want me to do about it?” Alex inquires, setting down his phone.

”I think that’s sort of obvious,” Liz points out, giving Alex a blank stare.

”Oh. Um-“ Alex began to speak, but Liz grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him close.

”I want you to fuck the shit out of me, Alex,” she says in a low voice. Alex seems a little bewildered. They had been dating for a year, but he never got used to how assertive Liz was when she wanted something.

”O-of course,” He says quietly. Alex is mostly shirtless around the house, so he kicks off his pants and seems entranced by his girlfriend as she slowly undresses herself. She seems aware she’s putting on a show, a smug look on her face.

Liz slowly, carefully, pulls off her tank top, and of course isn’t wearing anything underneath. Why would she? This house is a bra-free country. Titties run wild here. Or something like that. Alex can’t help but feel like his underwear is but a restraint, and his throat closing up with nervousness as Liz shows off her... assets. No matter how many times they do this, Alex feels jittery every time. He practically climbs on top of her, flipping her on her stomach. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Alex asks, hands sliding up and down her body, tracing shapes along his favorite parts of her. His hands slowly slide up to her chest, grabbing and pinching until she seemed to be putty in his hands.

”Please, just fingers,” Liz suggests, muffled as her face is buried in pillows.

”Of course, baby,” He says sweetly, one hand traveling downwards as the other keeps itself occupied up top. Slowly, he rubs her most sensitive spot, and she lets out an almost animalistic noise. He gropes one of her tits, while also massaging her lower half. Liz seems to be like his own little play thing. Alex takes a moment to marvel at his work- the blushing and panting mess that is his girlfriend. So perfect in every way. Alex makes sure his fingers are lubricated before he roughly shoves a finger in, curling it into that perfect little hook shape she loves so much. Liz let’s out a string of high-pitched moans, and Alex has the most smug look on his face. He picks up the tempo, and moves the hand occupied up top to land a smack on her ass. Liz arches her back, and becomes more and more desperate as Alex moves in another finger, and is rubbing her bundle of nerves. Liz is gripping the sheets as Alex goes as fast and hard as he can, working until his arms are tired. But he’ll do anything for his princess. Liz’s noises become more frantic and high-pitched as her legs clench around him, and Alex slowly rides out that overwhelming feeling.

Liz flops over on the bed, a panting, blushing mess. She looks up at Alex and smiles, and then looks at his pants.

”Jeez, I didn’t even have to do anything!” She says in an over-dramatic voice. Alex looks down and feels dread wash over him.

”Oh God- that’s embarrassing-“ He says quietly, feeling like an idiot.

”Don’t worry about it. Go clean up and meet me back here for some good old fashioned cuddles,” Liz tells him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Alex smiles and hops off the bed, and heads to the bathroom before having the best sleep he’s had in a while.


End file.
